After the battle
by Mokona -Storm Guardian
Summary: What happened after the TYL guys returned to their time, well what better then a party!, yeah thats what Reborn tougth, but when Reborn thinks in something...the word danger also appears.  Situated after the "Future Arc", TYL Characters
1. Chapter 1

_Well, i hope you like this short fic, i will soon continue to translate my other fic, meanwhile enjoy this funny one n n_

_I do not own any character of the serie..._

**After the battle...**

The battle against Millfiore is finally over, after their younger versions went back to their respective time Tsuna and the others are back to the peacefull life they wanted...**WRONG!**

One week has past since that, the first day was like "Jyuudaime your back!" or "Good job Omnivore" the "normal" life they had before is back...Gokudera yelling at Lambo, Haru or Yamamoto, Ryohei talking very extremely, Bianchi sticking like bubble gum with Reborn, now that Mukuro is out of Vendicare the fights with Hibari are mostly three times a day (And if you're asking what is Mukuro doing in the Vongola mansion, he has two reasons to stay there, 1: His dear Nagi asked him to stay, and 2: To annoy Hibari) and also add now the mechanic battles among Giannini and Spanner, all the guardians (Except Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome) are like their lab rats, but even with that, a harder job is coming close...

-Tsuna was entering to his room trying to rest a bit after seeing all the troubles in the mansion, he dropped on the bed trying to sleep until Reborn entered to the room-

**Reborn:** Did´nt you had enough sleep a week ago Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Ah, Reborn, yeah maybe your right, but all this fights in the mansion...im getting tiered of them

**Reborn:** It's your job to take control over your guardians, thats why you are the boss

**Tsuna: **You know is really hard to stop the battles of Hibari and Mukuro, also Giannini and Spanner are making their experiments more dangerous lately...

**Reborn: **Oh that! I asked them that, its good for training

**Tsuna:** You did what!

**Reborn:** Well forget that, go to your office right now, we have a meeting with the guardians

**Tsuna:** Seriously...

**Reborn:** Do you want to die for real now...

**Tsuna:** Wait! Im going!

-After he escaped to Reborn shot´s , Tsuna went to his office, before entering he could hear some noises inside, after a few minutes he decided to enter and saw his seven guardians infront of his desk-

**Gokudera: **Stop being loud Turf Top!

**Yamamoto: **Now, now Gokudera, dont be angry

**Gokudera: **Shut up Baseball idiot!

**Lambo: **Yare yare, you cant be calm for a minute Ahodera

**Mukuro: **Kufufu...no matter how many time pass, your still a child

**Chrome: **Mukuro-Sama...

**Gokudera: **What did you say stupid Pineapple!

**Hibari: **Stupid herbivores...

**Tsuna: **Thats enough all of you!

**Gokudera:** Jyuudaime! Sorry it wasn't my intention!

**Tsuna: **Its ok Gokudera-Kun, sorry for making you came here, you should be resting now

**Yamamoto: **Don't worry Tsuna, its ok

**Lambo: **Yeah young Vongola, but why are we here if i can ask

**Tsuna: **The truth is, i don't know, Reborn called us here

**Reborn: **Then move to your desk and let me enter to explain Dame-Tsuna!

**-**Reborn kicks Tsuna on the back and entered to the office, Gokudera and Yamamoto helped Tsuna to get up and waited until the arcobaleno started to talk-

**Reborn: **Its time for your first mision after all the Millfiore incident

**Tsuna: **What are you talking about!

**Gokudera: **Who is trying to attack Vongola now Reborn-San!

**Reborn: **No one...

**Yamamoto: **Then, whats the problem kid?

**Reborn: **We´re going to have a celebration party!

-Silence for two minutes-

**Tsuna: **A party?

**Reborn:** Yeah, a party

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu... are you serious arcobaleno

**Reborn:** Oh yeah, im really serious, and ALL of you are going to help to make it successful

**Hibari:** I will not participate in this baby

**Reborn:** You will, with no exception, i will explain everything to the girls so, start moving

-Reborn left the seven guardians and their boss speechless, like always Yamamoto was the first one that talked-

**Yamamoto:** So...a party

**Ryohei: **Kyoko and the others will be very happy!

**Gokudera:** Are you ok with that Jyuudaime

**Tsuna:** We don't have other option right, besides, like Onii-san said the girls would like it

-A few hours later, Tsuna followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo went to the kitchen where the girls where already planning everything for the party-

**Kyoko:** Ah Tsu-Kun, we heard from Reborn-Chan that we are going to do a party

**Haru:** We are already talking about what to do with the food

**I-Pin:** We need to do a lot of it if we are going to invite the others

**Gokudera:** Just make sure to left my Aneki out of the kitchen

**Bianchi: **What did you said Hayato?

**Gokudera:** What you heard

**Haru: **Hahi! Gokudera-Kun you shouldn't be so rude with your sister!

**Gokudera:** None of your business Stupid Women

**Haru: **Haru is not a stupid women!

**Kyoko:** Well...after seeing all its seem we need to get decoration, more food and prepare the room for the party

**Yamamoto:** Then how are we going to make all this

**Haru:** We are going to split in teams

**Kyoko:** I-Pin and i are going to take care of the kitchen

**Haru:** Bianchi and i are going to make the decorations for the room

**Bianchi:** I already told Chrome to take care of the room for the party with Mukuro and Hibari

**Tsuna: **You did what!

**Lambo:** Poor Chrome, she is going to suffer alone all the figth of those two

**Kyoko: **Yamamoto-Kun, Onii-Chan can you go to buy the food

**Yamamoto:** No problem, rigth Sempai?

**Ryohei: **Exactly! Extreme food shopping!

**Kyoko: **Then Tsu-Kun, Lambo-kun can you help us in the kitchen

**Tsuna: **EH? But i dont know how to cook

**Lambo:** Me neither

**I-Pin:** Dont worry for that, you can help us just cutting the ingridients

**Haru: **Then Gokudera-Kun can you help me with the decorations?

**Gokudera:** I dont have another choice rigth?

**Kyoko: **Then lets go to make the list of what we need

-Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Bianchi left the kitchen, leaving the guys alone-

**Yamamoto:** Gokudera, can i ask you something?

**Gokudera:** What is it now Baseball idiot?

**Yamamoto:** Do you feel something for Haru?

**Gokudera:** What the hell!

**Tsuna: **Really Gokudera-Kun?

**Lambo: **They are passing more time together lately

**Gokudera: **Shut up! Of course not Jyuudaime! How can i like that stupid women!

**Ryohei: **Then why are you getting red Octopus head?

**Gokudera: **I said that shut up! Go and look for your dear Hana instead of being useless here!  
><strong>Ryohei: <strong>Who are you saying useless!

**Yamamoto: **Calm down both of you...

**Tsuna:** Lambo, what are you thinking about?

**Lambo: **EH, No nothing young Vongola

**Tsuna: **Lambo, you´re getting red, are you sure...

**Lambo: **I...i need to look for something im back in a minute!

**Yamamoto: **Whats with Lambo? He leaved really quickly

**Gokudera:** Who cares, im going out...

**Tsuna:** Its seems that this will be a long day rigth?

**Ryohei: **Yeah, extremly long...

_Well guys, this is just the beginning lets see what the party await for us n n _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok lets go first with the mist and the cloud...yeah i know its really hard to make those two work together so lets see what is going to happen here x3_

**CLEANING THE ROOM**

She still doesn't know how, but Chrome managed to take Hibari and Mukuro to the main room so they could clean it for the party, just as Bianchi asked, but she still needs to do the hardest work of the world...make Hibari and Mukuro work together to get the room ready for the decorations...

Chrome: Mukuro-Sama, Cloud Guardian...please dont figth

Mukuro: Kufufufu...you still cant forget that incident Hibari Kyoya...

Hibari: Shut up, im going to bite you to death now!

Chrome: Please! Stop doing this...

-Chrome couldn't do anything after those two started to fight, Hibari was attacking Mukuro while he was moving backward dodging the attacks when he started to do some illusions, some of Sakura trees just to annoy Hibari more, Chrome went next to the door still thinking what to do with them, then she saw a little kid next to her-

Reborn: Ciaossu Chrome

Chrome: Reborn! Can you stop Mukuro-Sama and the cloud guardian please, they doesn't hear me...

Reborn: Sorry, cant do that

Chrome: But...

Reborn: Come on Chrome, you can´t wait to Tsuna, Mukuro or any other person to solve all your problems...

Chrome: ...

Reborn: Give it a try, you can stop those two

-Chrome stayed next to Reborn for some minutes, when she saw that both guardians where going to destroy the room she finally came with an idea and started to act-

Chrome: Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya! Stop right now!

-Both guardians did that, but not because she made the order, they stop surprised with the fact that the shy mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro called both of them by their full name, Mukuro was the first one to talk after that-

Mukuro: Oya, my dear Nagi, its the first time you do this...

Chrome: Sorry, but please i need you two to stop fighting

Hibari: I will not...

Chrome: Hibari! If you don't stop i...im going to take Hibird and wont give it back to you after i teach him to say Mukuro is best then Hibari!

Hibari: ...

Mukuro: Kufufufufu...Its seems that she defeated you Hibari Kyoya...

Chrome: Mukuro! If you don't stop i wont stop calling you...Pineapple-head!

-Mukuro and Hibari couldn't believe what they where seeing and hearing, Hibari was just going to bite to death the poor Chrome when she continue the talk and made two brooms infront of them-

Chrome: Do it, or you will see hell on Namimori...

-Reborn just smiled and left the room, the thing that not even Tsuna could do, Chrome was doing it right now...controlling the two most troublesome guardians now, lets see how is the kitchen doing...-

_And that´s with this chapter, now lets get ready to start the cooking, how will Tsuna and Lambo survive in the kitchen, glad I-Pin and Kyoko are there...or maybe...just see the next chapter xD _


	3. Chapter 3

_I now, what will Dame-Tsuna and Cry-Baby Lambo do in the kitchen? Lets read to find the answer xD_

**DONT DESTROY THE KITCHEN!**

Can you imagine Tsuna and Lambo cooking...yeah it sounds impossible, but for the party, they will have to help on that, even if its just cutting the ingredients, Kyoko and I-Pin where the ones that would cook all, now doing all they could with the things they had in that moment, waiting for Yamamoto and Ryohei to come with the rest of the food

Kyoko: How is it going I-Pin-chan?

I-Pin: Its going well Kyoko-Chan, we cant do any more until Ryohei-San and Yamamoto-San are back

Lambo: I cant believe im doing this...

Tsuna: Yeah...me too

Kyoko: jeje, How did both of you survived until know without knowing how to cook?

Lambo/Tsuna: Kaa-san

I-Pin: Ahh i hope Kaa-san comes to the party, i want to see her soon

Tsuna: Yeah, i miss her

Lambo: Ahh i miss her cooking...Not that Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan cook bad!

Kyoko: Don't worry Lambo-kun, oh I-Pin can you come with me, i need to look for something

I-Pin:Of course Kyoko-chan

Kyoko: Can you look at the oil in the frying pan Tsu-kun?

Tsuna: Eh! You're going to leave the oils like that!

I-Pin: Don't worry, the stove is not hot so it's going to be ok

-Kyoko and I-Pin leave the kitchen, leaving the two inexpert cooks alone-

Lambo: Ahh young Vongola, your really lucky

Tsuna: Why do you say that Lambo?

Lambo: Being married to someone like Kyoko-chan...

Tsuna: I still cant believe it sometimes...Hey Lambo, are you are going to ask I-Pin out?

Lambo: Wha...What!

Tsuna: You where thinking that a while ago right?

Lambo: ...Ahhh you win, yes, i was thinking in I-Pin, she is really cute...i cant believe she supported all those stupid things i did when we where kids

Tsuna: Good luck then, if a no-good like me could do it, you can do it too

Lambo: Do you mean something with that young vongola?

Tsuna: jaja No of course not

-The two of them started to laugh when without noticing Lambo´s hand was near the frying pan and with all the laughing his hand moved next to it touching the pan making his hand burn, with the feeling Lambo jumped and put the stove on making burn a towel that was next to it, in the door Reborn appeared to see that his no-good student and the stupid cow where burning the kitchen-

Tsuna: Fire!

Lambo: Ahhh what do we do!

Reborn: Both of you are useless...

Tsuna: Ahh where is the extinguisher!

Lambo: I cant find it!

-In that moment Yamamoto and Ryohei appeared with the bags full of food-

Yamamoto: Hey Tsuna, we finally...

Ryohei: Extreme fire!

Yamamoto: Tsuna, Lambo where are the girls!

Lambo: They are out! Where is the extinguisher!

Ryohei: I found it!

Tsuna: Wait Onii-san!

-Late, Ryohei used the extinguisher, yeah the fire was out, but the kitchen was really a mess now, after that Kyoko and I-Pin finally came back shocked with all the mess-

I-Pin: What happened!

Kyoko: Are all of you ok?

Tsuna: Yeah...well i think Lambo burned his hand

I-Pin: Lambo! Are you ok, Let me see your hand!

- I-Pin run to where Lambo was and took his hand to see if he needed some medical treatment-

Lambo: Ye...yes im ok...thanks I-Pin...

-Lambo and I-Pin where red like tomatoes, after a little moment of silence, Ryohei started to talk-

Ryohei: Then what do we do now?

Kyoko: Let's clean all this first Onii-chan

Yamamoto: Come on Tsuna, lets clean this

Tsuna: Ahhh what a mess

Reborn: Did you learn the moral of the storie guys?

Tsuna: Watch out with hot oil?

Lambo: Don't leave things near the stove?

Reborn: No, the moral is... don't leave two useless guys in the kitchen alone

-Tsuna and Lambo where red for the comment but after a while both of them joined to the laughing of their friends-

Reborn: Well that leaves the decorations...

_And another chapter ends! That´s the reason i don't cook too much in my house xDDD now lets see what happens next ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I think is kind of obvious now, but i will still say it, i love 5986, its the only pair that i really like of the serie without counting ColoxLal, still is my first time writing something romantic about this two so please don't torture me xDD_

**SHUT UP AND KEEP DECORATING!**

Bianchi decided that this was the perfect moment to go out and look for ingredients for her poison cooking, yeah good idea, leave those two alone working on the decorations, even that they are on their twenties, they still act like kids, one yelling her stupid, the other answering that she isn't stupid...

Gokudera: Stupid women! i already told you how to do that!

Haru: But...you explain how to do simple paper decorations with many numbers and things not related with this!

Gokudera: Not related! If you don't fold this side in an angle of 45 it wont be well done!

Haru: See! Why do we need to talk about angles when we are just doing paper decorations!

Gokudera: Shut up and keep doing it!

Haru: Haru will do it but not because you told her!

-Gokudera just turned around giving his back to Haru, she just did the same and continued to do the decorations, when they finished they went to the main room that was already cleaned, Gokudera couldn't still believe that Chrome managed to made those two work together, he and Haru started to decorate the place when Haru went to ask him something-

Haru: ammm Gokudera-Kun...

Gokudera: What do you want stupid women

Haru: Can you help Haru to put the sign please?

Gokudera: Can't you do it alone

Haru: Is to high for me...please?

Gokudera: ...Whatever, give it

-Gokudera went to the front wall of the room and hung the sign with the letters forming "Victory party" on it, Reborn told them to write that without letting Tsuna know it when, he finished he noticed that Haru was watching him-

Gokudera: Why are you watching me?

Haru: Gokudera-Kun...do you like Haru?

-Gokudera almost fall down, first Yamamoto and know her, why does everyone though that! Just because they had spent more time "talking", he just tried to stay calm-

Gokudera: What makes you think that...

Haru: No...just...asking, you know, they say that from hate to love there is only one step...

Gokudera: _What the hell is this girl thinking...since when we hate each other, we argue but hate...wait why am i caring for this! _

Haru: Gokudera-kun are you ok?

Gokudera: Im fine!

Haru: pff...jajaja!

Gokudera: Why are you laughing!

Haru: You...you are so red!

-And she wasn't lying, Gokudera´s face was red, almost like his shirt, he just started to curse in silence when he saw Haru next to him-

Gokudera: Now what are you doing!

Haru: Im just going to put this ribbon on it

Gokudera: Do what you want

-Haru started to put some ribbons to the sign, but when she tried to put some in the highest part she couldn't do it, she didn't wanted to bother Gokudera again so she looked for something to make her higher, she saw a chair and decided to use that so she quickly took it and put it infront of the wall, but when she went over it, the chair started to wobble, she felt that she was going to fall but somehow she didn't hit the ground, when she looks up she saw Gokudera´s face-

Gokudera: Stupid women, do you want to get hurt

Haru: Hahi! Haru isn't not stupid!

Gokudera: Then why you didn't asked for my help

Haru: Because Haru didn't want to bother you

Gokudera: And who told you that you bother me...

Haru: I...

-Haru moved the chair and stayed infront of Gokudera, both stayed in silence just looking each other, Gokudera put his hands on Haru´s shoulder making her face red. Near the main room Tsuna and the others where taking the food to there, but also wanted to see how Bianchi and Haru decorated the place when they unexpectedly saw Bianchi behind them-

Tsuna: Bianchi, weren't you with Gokudera-Kun and Haru?

Bianchi: I left those two a while ago

Lambo: You did what!

Tsuna: You know those two would start fighting in any moment!

Bianchi: Yes i know, and i didn't want to be there when they started

Tsuna: Bianchi!

Yamamoto: Tsuna, do you think Haru...?

Ryohei: Will she be safe with Octupus head?

Tsuna: In this moment Gokudera migth be taking his dynamites out!

-All of them went really fast to the main room, waiting to hear Gokudera yelling at Haru but when they opened the door they just saw those two separated a few inch looking at them with their faces completely red-

Gokudera: This is not what you think Jyuudaime!

Haru: Yeah! Haru just had something in her eye and Gokudera was helping her!

Reborn: What an old excuse you two

-Reborn appeared behind the sign-

Reborn: If you're going to hide your relationship at least get a better lie

Gokudera: No...i...

Haru: Hahi! This is so embarrassing!

-All the others just looked at the new formed couple trying to find an excuse, they just laughed a bit until Reborn talked again-

Reborn: What are you waiting for? Go to get ready, the party will start soon

_And the party is coming! I cant believe i just wrote this n/nlll lets see what happens in the party...Seriously, how did i wrote that xDD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Woohoo! Finally the party, i was thinking in making it of one chapter, but something like this needs more xD_

**AT LAST THE PARTY**

After all those little incidents while preparing the party, Reborn sent all the family to change their clothes, it wasn't a formal party but reborn obligated Tsuna and the others to use their black suits while the girls dressed like they normally do, it was inevitable to talk about all those misadventures they lived that day...

Yamamoto: So i was right Gokudera?

Gokudera: Shut up baseball idiot...

Lambo: Still cant admit you like Haru-Chan

Gokudera: Stupid cow, at least i didn't burn my hand in the kitchen

Lambo: At least i admit my feelings for I-Pin

Gokudera: You!

Ryohei: Leave it octopus head, Lambo won the battle

Gokudera: Ahhhh! Alright! I like Haru, happy now!

Yamamoto: jaja, see it wasn't hard to say

Gokudera: You...

Tsuna: Come on guys don't fight now...Reborn will kill us if we don't hurry

Lambo: This party is going to be like the ones we did in the basement right young vongola?

-The other four guardians stopped surprised with Lambo´s question, Lambo just turned around with confusion on his face-

Lambo: What? Did i say something wrong?

Tsuna: I tough i was the only one that had those memories back

Yamamoto: Jaja, it seems that all of us finally got the memories of those battles...

Gokudera: Tsk, how can i let you do those stupid things when we where fighting Gamma

Ryohei: ...

Tsuna: Huh, Onii-san, your... to quiet

Lambo: Are you sick or Something

Ryohei: No...i just remember my reaction when i saw a photo

Gokudera: Just for that, your really stupid Turf top

Ryohei: What was that Octopus Head!

Tsuna: Onii-san! Gokudera-kun!

Lambo: Here we go again...

-The argue continued until they reached the main room, all the guest where already there, Varia surpriesly Xanxus was with them, Dino, even the arcobaleno where there, everyone enjoying the party in peace...WRONG AGAIN!. The party was normal at the begging, until the Varia started to make a mess like normal, Bel annoying Gokudera, Squalo trying to fight against Yamamoto, Levi being extremely loyal to Xanxus, Reborn torturing Tsuna, Hibari having his killing aura against Mukuro again, its still strange why the place isn't destroyed yet-

Tsuna: Reborn, have you seen Gokudera-Kun and the others?

Reborn: Why so worried Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: You know well why im worried, this place can explode in any minute!

Reborn: Well, good luck with that

Tsuna: Reborn!

-And just at Tsuna said, some troubles started a while ago, like some jealous moments that Gokudera was having, seeing Haru talking with Bel about why he was making Fran use that hat was something he didn't wanted to see, unluckily for him, Shamal started to talk with him...-

Shamal: So the little kid finally grew up

Gokudera: Shut up pervert doctor

Shamal: Don't have to hide it, we all heard about your little adventure with Haru-Chan

Gokudera: What! Who tell...

Shamal: Bianchi

Gokudera: Stupid aneki...

Shamal: Now then, how about if i give you some tips of how to treat the woman

Gokudera: Why the hell would i want your tips about that perv

Fran: Hey, stupid octopus

Gokudera: What did you say!

Fran: Haru-chan told me that she wanted to see you outside

Gokudera: And why are you doing as a messenger

Fran: She asked to the fake prince to do it, but he sended me in his place

-In that moment Fran was by some knives in his head-

Fran: Bel-sempai, that hurt

Shamal: Sorry kid i don't look at boys

Gokudera: Im going out of here

-Meanwhile with certain baseball freak...-

Squalo: ¡YOU STUPID BRAT! ¡YOU OWN ME A FIGHT FOR TRAINING YOUR STUPID YOUNGER VERSION!

Yamamoto: Jaja, sorry for that Squalo, but thank you for that

Squalo: ¡Then lest have a fight right now!

Ryohei: ¡What extremely happening here!

Colonello: You're to lousy Kora!

Lal: Will you shut the hell out!

Shoichi: Yamamoto-San, can you help me with something?

Yamamoto: Huh? Yeah no problem

-Yamamoto left the noisy group and went with Shoichi-

Yamamoto: What do you needed?

Shoichi: Nothing, Tsuna wanted to talk with you but he saw you where surrounded by all of them, he wanted to talk about how to calm down all this problems?

Yamamoto: Oh ok, i´ll go with him now

Shoichi: Oh! He also was looking for Gokudera but i don't found him

Yamamoto: I think he went outside with Haru, i´ll look for him later

Bianchi: Wait i bit more Yamamoto

Yamamoto: Are you sure Bianchi?

Bianchi: Its time for Hayato to answer some few questions of love

-Yamamoto and Shoichi didn't understand what she meant but decided to wait a bit , if they didn't poison cooking would be in their faces right now, meanwhile, outside the main room...-

Gokudera: Hey, stupid woman!

Haru: Hahi! Gokudera-kun you scared me!

Gokudera: You where talking with those freaks right?

Haru: Oh you mean Belphegor-kun and Fran-kun?

Gokudera: Tsk...yeah those two, why where you talking with them?

Haru: I was just asking Fran-kun if i could use his hat, its really cute, he was going to gave it to me when Bel-kun hitted him with knifes...But why did you wanted to know that?

Gokudera: For nothing...

Haru: Gokudera-kun...are you jealous?

Gokudera: Ok first that pervert doctor, now you! Im not jealous!

Haru: Gokudera-kun...i wanted to ask you something...

Gokudera: Make it quick i need to...

Haru: This is serious Hayato!

-Gokudera was surprised by how Haru called him, he just stayed quite looking to any other place that wasn't her face and listened to what she wanted to say-

Haru: I want to...i want to know if you really like me...i want to know if you are serious with this...

Gokudera: Haru...

-Haru just went with Gokudera and hugged him, he didn't knew what to do until he decided to do the same she was doing. After a few seconds they saw each other, and then the kiss finally appeared. From behind the door Bianchi, Shoichi and Yamamoto where watching all-

Shoichi: Oh, so you meant that Bianchi-san

Bianchi: My little brother is finally growing...

-Yamamoto opened the door and called Gokudera, making him and Haru turn to see him-

Yamamoto: Hey Gokudera! Tsuna needs to talk with us

Shoichi: Ya...Yamamoto-San!

Gokudera: I´ll go in a minute

Yamamoto: Ok, see you in his office

-Yamamoto left to Tsuna´s office, while Bianchi and Shoichi returned to the party, leaving those two alone again-

Gokudera: This answer your question?

Haru: ...Thanks Hayato...

Gokudera: Better go with the Tenth, i cant let that baseball idiot get there first

Haru: Then i´ll go back to the party

Gokudera: Just don't talk with that knife bastard

Haru: Jealous?

Gokudera: ... No, now i trust you...

_From where im getting all these ideas xD Well with that part one is done, so lets continue to the next chapter n n_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, lets continue with the party n n_

**THE PROBLEMS BEGING**

The party continue, without noticing the absents of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto

Fran: Shisho, do you really cleaned the place, the floor is still dirty...

M.M : You stupid little kid!

Ken: Weren't you with those Varia!

Fran: I feel more welcome here

M.M: No your not!

Chikusa: Your to noisy

Ken: What Kakipi!

Chrome: Umm guys...

M.M : Great, another stupid, what do you want now?

Chrome: Where is Mukuro-Sama?

Ken: Cant you see! He is over...there...

Fran: Shisho disappeared?

M.M: Where did he went!

Chrome: Oh no...

Chikusa: What´s the problem?

Chrome: I cant find the cloud guardian either...

¡CRASH!

-Just like Chrome feared, Mukuro and Hibari where fighting in the middle of the party, all the guest where apartheid watching the battle-

Ryohei: Lets join the fight to the extreme!

Kyoko: Onii-san!

Dino: Kyoya, what are you doing! Don't destroy the place

Haru: Hahi! The place is going to fall!

Squalo: VOOOOOIII! YOU ARE GETTING MY NERVES...

-CRASH! Xanxus trew over Squalo head a glass of wine-

Squalo: YOU STUPID BOSS PIECE OF S""T!

Xanxus: Tsk

Squalo: VOOOII!

Colonello: Reborn, do something Kora!

Reborn: Nope

Lal: What are you planning!

Reborn: I want to see what will Dame-Tsuna do...

-Meanwhile in Tsuna´s office-

Tsuna: What do i do, what do i do...

Yamamoto: Hey Tsuna

Gokudera: Tenth! What do you needed?

Tsuna: Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! I need to find i way to make the party go safe before something goes wrong

Yamamoto: That sound hard

Gokudera: What kind of problems do you think will happen?

Tsuna: I don't know! Xanxus, Squalo, Hibari, Mukuro, Belphegor, Ryohei, and Gokudera-kun are in the same room, anything can happen!

Yamamoto: Don't worry for Gokudera, he will be busy with Ha...

Gokudera: Shut up!

Tsuna: Ahhhhhh! What do i do!

Lambo: Young Vongola!

I-Pin: Sawada-San!

Tsuna: Lambo, I-pin! What´s wrong!

I-Pin: The party...

Lambo: Hibari, Mukuro, Squalo and Xanxus!

Yamamoto: Jajaja...

Gokudera: Tenth...

Tsuna: Its too late...

-Tsuna and the others ran as fast as they could to see the girls, Bianchi, Futta, Tsuna´s family and the arcobaleno where outside the place with Ryohei, Dino and Chrome-

Gokudera: Turf top! cant you stop those idiots!

Ryohei: I wanted to entered the fight but Kyoko didn't let me!

Kyoko: Because you wanted to join the fight, not to stop it Onii-san

Dino: The Varia, Kyoya and Kokuyo are having a fight

Tsuna: What!

Yamamoto: At this rate the place will be destroyed...

Reborn: What are you going to do Tsuna?

Tsuna: ...I´ll go inside

Gokudera: I'm going with you Tenth!

Tsuna: No, i´ll go alone

Kyoko: Tsu-kun...

Haru: Tsuna-San

-Tsuna entered to the main room leaving the doors closed, when he entered all the attacks went directly with him, only one thing could be heard outside-

Tsuna: Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!

-Few minutes later the others entered to the room where they saw all the ones that where fighting where frozen and Tsuna standing infront of them-

Tsuna: Didn't had other option

Gokudera: Good job Tenth!

Yamamoto: Amazing as always Tsuna

Ryohei: You did it Sawada!

Reborn: Good work Dame-Tsuna

-Naturally, the party couldn't continue, after they cleaned all the disaster and that all the frozen where un-frozen, they left leaving the vongola family in peace...and this time its true-

_And that concludes the party, next chapter is the last .,_,. Lets see how this day end for the Vongola Family_


	7. Chapter 7

_The last chapter! Thanks for coming all this way, i really appreciate it, lets go to the final chapter now n n_

**THOSE PRECIOUS MOMENTS...**

The party was over, for the Reborn the party was a great success, for Tsuna was just another hard day. When all the guest left he went to the outside, it was late and the moon was really brilliants with all the stars, when he turns back to reality he saw that all his guardians where there, even Hibari and Mukuro where there, of course, Mukuro was with Chrome and Hibari was some meters away from them-

Tsuna: I didn't knew you where here guys

Gokudera: Tenth

Yamamoto: You also came to see the view?

Tsuna: Yeah...we really passed a hard time here when we where young...Sorry for making you suffer for all of that

Chrome: Boss...

Ryohei: You don't need to say that Sawada, i should say sorry for punching you in the face after you told Kyoko all about the mafia...

Gokudera: Now i remember that! You stupid turf top! How you dared to punch the Tenth!

Yamamoto: Take it easy Gokudera, that was when we where young forget that

Lambo: Come on stupidera, cant you be calm for a night

Gokudera: Don't start stupid cow!

Lambo: Hurt me and i will say it to Haru-Chan

Gokudera: You...

Mukuro: Kufufu, so a girl can control you Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera: You´re no one to say that pineapple head! I listened that Chrome controlled both you and Hibari!

Chrome: Ho...how did you know

Hibari: For telling that you´re going to be punished...

Gokudera: Like if you could!

Tsuna: Please don't start...

Hibari: Even with all that happened, i still cant understand you Omnivore...

Yamamoto: Jaja, wow, Hibari doesn't calls you herbivore anymore Tsuna

Tsuna: Now that im seeing, i think we all changed a bit after this battle...

Gokudera: What do you mean Tenth?

Tsuna: I don't know, its just that...

Reborn: Hyper intuition

-Reborn jumps from behind and kick Tsuna on the back-

Tsuna: Ahhh! Reborn!

Reborn: You may be the boss now, but you're still Dame-Tsuna

Tsuna: ...Thanks Reborn...

Gokudera: Tenth?

Tsuna: If it wasn't for Reborn, i would still be the old Dame-Tsuna, i wouldn't have been doing any of this, i wouldn't have meet all of you...

Yamamoto: Tsuna

Ryohei: Sawada

Tsuna: Reborn...

-Before he could say something else, Reborn hitted Tsuna with a giant Leon mace-

Tsuna: ¡What was that for!

Reborn: You´re still to soft Dame-Tsuna, that´s why you had to call you´re younger self to take care of the situation, from tomorrow will start a new extra-hard training

Tsuna: ¡Whaaaaat!

Reborn: And the same goes to all of you

-After that, Reborn returned to the mansion, Mukuro and Chrome followed a bit later, Hibari left to who knows where while Ryohei tried to convince him to go to have a drink, Lambo just wanted to sleep so he went directly to his room, leaving Tsuna with Yamamoto and Gokudera-

Tsuna: Ahh! Not again!

Yamamoto: The kid really likes to train us

Gokudera: Like if Reborn-San had time to train you!

Yamamoto: Jaja, take it easy Gokudera

Tsuna: You know...

-Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to see Tsuna who was watching the sky again-

Tsuna: Im glad that anything didn't change after all these battles, maybe we changed in some things but it was for good, we are all still together...

Gokudera: You´re right Tenth

Yamamoto: If you need a right hand, you can count with me any time

Gokudera: Stupid baseball idiot! What are you trying to mean with that!

Yamamoto: I remembered that in our fight with Gamma i told you that you didn't deserved to be the right hand of Tsuna, just remembering the incident jaja

Gokudera: You´re dead meat!

Yamamoto: Come on, just a joke jaja

Tsuna: Gokudera-Kun!

_Again, thanks for reading this, please leave you´re reviews, i would love to see what you think about this fic n n _

_Like i said in the beginning, i will continue to translate my other fic, its kind of hard to take Spanish words to English xD but i promise i will update it soon _

_Without nothing more to say, see ya soon ;)_


End file.
